Naruto: Wind Style
by gutsyninja
Summary: This is a diffreant take on Naruto, if he had help after he became a genin. This is a Naruto/Temari story. There is a full summary inside. I will update once or twice a month.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Wind Style

Summary

This story starts right after the genin exam. Naruto will learn of his parents after he gets promoted to genin. Also because of an incident when he was younger, he has met the Fox before. But he chooses not to use its power. He will then take his training seriously. This is a Naruto/Temari story. (On a side note, I believe that Naruto is a lot smarter than everyone gives him credit to be. This story will touch on that. Naruto will be 13 the other rookies will be 12(being that he failed the exam 3 times). Temari will be 15. And one other thing, all jutsu and other things will be written in English.) I'm not really a Sasuke fan, but his character is critical in the story.(But that doesn't mean I can bash him some.) I kinda suck on writing summaries, but you get the general idea. This is my first story to write on here. This story is going to follow the canon, with the exception of a few things. Comments, suggestions, and anything else are welcomed.

I do not own Naruto or its characters. But any jutsus/and or characters that

I create are mine.

Chapter 1: Out foxed

The genin exams had just ended. All the students were being congratulated by there parents and Iruka. Naruto was sitting in his swing thinking "Its not fair, I tried my hardest, yet I still failed." Naruto looked and seen Mizuki walking his way. "Hey, are you alright?" asked Mizuki. Naruto didn't answer. "Listen I know of a way that you can still pass. By taking on a secret mission." said Mizuki. "Really Mizuki sensei? What is it?" asked Naruto. "Calm down. All you have to do is get the Scroll of Sealing which is in the Hokage Tower. Then learn a jutsu and meet me in the forest later tonight so I can evaluate you." said Mizuki. And with that he was gone. Naruto sat there thinking about it. "I do wanna pass but something seems off about this. Better ask the Old Man." Naruto thought.

Sarutobi was sitting in his office taking a break from all the paperwork he had to do (break meaning reading Make out Paradise). When Naruto busted through the door yelling "Old Man." Quickly hiding his book, "Ah Naruto what can I do for you?" he asked. Naruto then explained how he failed the exam and how Mizuki had told him about the makeup test. Sarutobi sat and pondered this. "Um, what is Mizuki thinking? He must want the scroll for himself." he thought. "Naruto the Scroll of Sealing contains forbidden jutsu. There is no secret test. Mizuki lied to you. But I suppose I could give you a mission. Ill allow you to take the scroll into the forest so Mizuki can be captured. A few Anbu will be hiding and waiting. So go now." Said the old man. "You can count on me!" Naruto yelled.

About four hours later Naruto was sitting in the forest waiting on Mizuki. The old man didn't say he couldn't learn a jutsu. So during that four hours he learned the Shadow Clone jutsu and exactly what and how they could be used. The Anbu were shocked that a child could learn such a jutsu. Suddenly the was a shuffling in the bushes. Mizuki appeared "Well done. Now if you will just give me the scroll." "I don't think so traitor!" Naruto yelled. "Well you little demon, shall I tell you why everyone hates you? Its because 13 years ago the Nine tailed fox attacked the village and the 4th Hokage couldn't kill it so he sealed it in you. Your the Nine tailed fox!" yelled Mizuki. Naruto smiled and said "I already know about it, but I know I am not the Fox! Now ill show you what I learned. Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" In the forest over 500 Naruto clones appeared. The Anbu were speechless and so was Mizuki. With out warning they all attacked him. When it was over, 3 of the Anbu took Mizuki to the prison, the other took Naruto to the Hokage.

I know its short, but the other chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 2: The legacy of the 4th

Naruto entered the Hokage's office and was congratulated on a job well done. "Naruto I am proud of you. The mission was a success. I Sarutobi promote you to genin." said the old man. "Alright! I passed!" yelled Naruto. "Naruto now that your a genin, I have something important to tell you. Since you already know of the fox ill skip that. Your father was a great man. He would be proud of you. Your father was the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and you mother was Kushina Uzumaki. As you know 13 years ago the Fox attacked the village. Your father was powerful but even he could not defeat it. Your mother died shortly after giving birth to you. Minato only had one option, to seal the demon in a newborn. You were the only child born on that day. He didn't want to, but he had no choice. He had to save the village. He wanted you to be seen as a hero, but sadly the villagers didn't see it that way. I hope you can understand all of this." Sarutobi explained. Naruto just sat there. "The 4th was my father? The reason I am hated? But he saved the village. I save it everyday." he thought. "I understand Old Man. I'm happy to finally know who my parents are. I also know that I should keep this to myself. Did he leave me anything?" asked Naruto. "Yes. He left you a house that has a large training area. Inside the house is a library that contains the basics of jutsu and abilities and goes all the way to the advanced stuff. And he left you quite a bit of money." said Sarutobi.

"I'm going to become the best ninja with all that help! When can I move in?" asked Naruto. "Tomorrow. As it is late. Here is the key,address, and info on how to access the money. Also since you have graduated, five days from now on Friday, you need to report back to the Academy for team placement." said the Old Man. With that Naruto struck out to his apartment, excited about tomorrow. "Things are going to get interesting now that he has become a ninja." said Sarutobi and he gazed out his window.

The next morning, Naruto was up the moment it was daylight. First he ate breakfast, avoiding the expired milk. Then with the help of shadow clones, he packed all his stuff up and headed to his new home. When he arrived at the address, he was shocked. This house was huge(Well his apartment was small.) It was a traditional Japanese home complete with all the decor. The front yard had several Sakura trees, Japanese Maples, and many shrubbery. Stepping inside, he was stunned that the inside was just as amazing as outside. He ordered his clones to set his stuff down and told them to split up and learn the house. A few minutes later he received the info. The house had four bedrooms, two bathrooms and a large study. Making another clone, the sent it to checkout the backyard/training area. Naruto then headed to the study. Upon entering he was amazed how much books and scrolls there were. Noticing a letter addressed to him on a desk, he went and opened it. There was a blinding light and when he could see again, he was speechless. There was his father standing there. (In the main story line, Minato leaves a copy of himself in Naruto's mind in case the seal ever weakened, so why couldn't he do the same through a sealed letter? Just saying.) Naruto recovered and asked "Aren't you dead?" "Yes. I left two copies of myself, one in this letter so I could meet and explain everything and another in your mind, should the seal ever weakened enough that the fox could escape. I know Sarutobi explained everything to you. I'm truly sorry for having to do what I did, but it was the only way. I hope one day I can be forgiven." Minato said as he looked down on the floor. "I understand why you did it, but theirs nothing to forgive. You saved the village and me." Naruto said crying. Minato embraced his son and told him that he loved him and was proud of him. "Now Naruto I don't have long, about 5 minutes. I left notes and instructions on all the jutsus that are in here. Also you should seek out Jiraiya if you need any help. As he was my teacher and he is your godfather. The reason he wasn't around when you were younger is because sometimes goes on long missions to gather info for the village. And lastly, try to eat stuff other than just ramen. I know its good, but it will stunt your growth. My time is up, see ya around." Minato said as he was fading away. "I Love you dad. Ill do my best." Naruto said.

After wards, Naruto made six clones to start reading all the basics. Several hours later, he had learned all the basic knowledge a shinobi must know. Among the info, he learned what elemental chakra was and how to know what ones were. He was now headed to shinobi store to get new gear, clothing and learn what his element is. Upon entering The Shinobi, he noticed all sorts of clothes and gear. The owner noticed him and said "I am Lei. Welcome to my store, how my I help you?"(Lei doesn't think of him as the Fox, plus the Hokage recommended Naruto. I forgot to put that in earlier.) "I'm looking for new ninja gear, clothes, and elemental chakra paper." said Naruto. "Ah, here is the paper. Channel a bit of chakra into it." Lei said. Naruto did so, and it split in half, then. "Thats interesting. You have wind, its a rarely in the Leaf. Lei said. "Wow! Do you have any weapons that I can channel that into?" asked Naruto.(Naruto remembered hearing about some ninjas of Sand having weapons like that. He did pay attention to somethings in the Academy,) "I have one. But its uncommon for anyone other than Sand ninja to have such a weapon. It is a battle fan and you would be able to channel wind chakra into it." Lei said and he headed to storage room to get it. Once he returned he opened it and showed Naruto.(Its basicly similar to Temari's fan except when opened the moons are orange.) Naruto liked it. Lei set it to the side for now. "OK we got you a weapon, now time for clothes. Other than orange, what other colors do you like?" asked Lei. "I like black. I'm looking for black pants, shirts, sandals and a orange belt or sash to carry my fan. And maybe the sash could have pockets on it." said Naruto. Lei thought for a minute and walked out and came back with the clothing. Naruto then went and tried them on. Looking in the mirror he said "Now I look like a ninja!" (I am going to put a picture up on my profile of what he will look like.) Lei said "That is better than all the orange. Ill also change your headband's cloth color to black. What else do you need?" "I need 8 sets of this clothing, several sandals, kunai, shuriken, sealing scrolls, exploding tags, wire, and smoke bombs." said Naruto. Lei went and gathered everything up and told Naruto how much everything was. Naruto paid him and then headed home.

As he was walking down the street, he noticed the villages didn't really recognize him in his new clothes. Before heading home, he decided to eat some lunch. Taking his fathers advice, he searches for a different place to eat. He finds a place called Minami. Entering he sat at table and the waitress brought him a menu and water. He decided on a large bento box which came with chicken, pork, several vegetables, dumplings, rice and miso soup. Several minutes later his order arrived. Expecting the worst he starting eating it. "Wow, this stuff isn't half bad." he said. Being Naruto, the food didn't last long. He left a tip and then headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 3: Training and Team selections

Once Naruto got home, he began reading the basics on chakra. He came to the section that explained: Good chakra control is the key in preforming jutsus correctly. Poor control will lead to a jutsu not working properly or not at all. "Oh, so thats why I couldn't do a regular clone jutsu." he said. Reading on, he learned of the two exercises that would help in control, tree walking and water walking. He decided he need to focus on those first. Naruto then headed out back and found a good tree to use. Applying chakra to his feet like the scroll said, he tried to go up the tree. He made it up three feet and fell. Again he tried, he got further and further. About an hour later he was half way up it. Resting, he then remembered about his clones. Summoning ten clones, he set them to work on climbing the tree. Four hours later, with the help of his clones, he had made it to the top and it was fairly easy for him to do. After jumping down he went inside to get something to eat and rest for a bit. While resting he went over the water walking scroll. Thirty minutes later, he summoned 10 clones to work on the water technique. Then he went and began planning his training schedule. It went as follows, mornings 6am-1100am: warmups(stretching, 100 pushups, situps, 20 laps around the pond(which is about the size of a football field) and training in his wind chakra.) Then lunch from 11am to 12pm. In the afternoons, 12pm-5pm, he would work on his taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu skills. Dinner would be at 5pm-to around 6pm. Then he would focus on strategy, literature, math, history and any other things he was lacking in. And around 9 he would go to bed. He liked this schedule and would make changes depending on how much he improved in areas and when he had missions.

The next morning, four days until team placement, he woke up and had rice, miso soup and orange juice. Naruto then began his warm ups. Once he had that done he focused on trying to split a large rock with his wind chakra.(I know in the Leaf village they use a leaf, but the scrolls that came with his fan said the Sand use rocks, which are harder to cut.) Focusing like the scroll said, he concentrated on cutting the rock. Nothing happened. Again and again, until about two hours later he finally made some cuts in it, but still he hadn't cut it in half. Summoning ten shadow clones(Naruto will be using shadow clones a lot in his training, since he can make so many.), he set them to work on cutting the rocks. By lunch he had made good progress in his wind training. He decided to eat some ramen, but only two bowls. Once back, he started training in taijutsu for two hours, ninjutsu for two hours and genjutsu for two hours(I know he sucks in genjutsu, but he is going to learn how to detect it, release it and cast a few simple ones.) His taijutsu was coming along pretty good. His ninjutsu was fair, learning a few fire, water, and earth jutsus, defensive and offensive ones(Mostly D and some C rank jutsus). But he wasn't to sure on the genjutsu part. Deciding he might need help in this area, Naruto put this training part on hold until help could be found. Dinner consisted of rice, vegetables, chicken and milk. Once done, he made ten clones and sent them to study. While they did that, he practiced on how to seal items into scrolls. Around 830 he dispelled them(a few at a time, he learned earlier if he dispelled them all at once, he got a major headache.) Pleased with the thing he now knew, he set off to take a bath and then headed to bed.

The next two days he continued his training. At the end of the third day of training, he was able to cut the rock all the way in half. Happy with the results, he then prepared for the next day, which consisted of team selections.

The next morning he woke up, ate, did his morning warmups and dressed in his new ninja clothes with his fan. Then at 745am he headed to the academy. Getting there a few minutes before 8, he took a seat in the middle of the room. The ones that were already there were look weirdly at him. "Naruto what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru. "I took a makeup test and passed. See my headband." Naruto said. "Whatever." said Shikamaru. Sakura and Ino entered and fought over who was going to sit by Sasuke. Naruto thought "I use to like Sakura, but now I see she is just a fan girl of the Emo king. (note: I'm not a big Sasuke fan. I'm not going to overly bash him, to much.) She would never like me. Instead I'm going to focus on my training and hopefully one day ill meet a great kunoichi worth my time." (A certain blonde girl in the Sand village sneezed.) Once everyone was there, Iruka called out the teams. " Team 7: Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto. Your Jonin instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Sasuke did his emo look and Sakura was happy to have Sasuke and not Naruto. Naruto wasn't really happy about being on there team but didn't say a word.(The other teams, 8 and 10 are the same.) "Alright after lunch meet back here for you Jonin teachers, until then you have free time." said Iruka. Everyone left except for Naruto. He stayed behind to ponder about his team mates and sensei. "Well at least I got my fathers student as a sensei. Sasuke is pretty good, but he is all emo. Sakura is smart, but way to obsessed with Sasuke. Hopefully it will workout." he thought. He decided to take a nap for a few hours. Several hours later he awoke to all the genin returning to the classroom. Shortly after wards Asuma and Kurenai showed up to get there teams. Two hours later Kakashi hadn't shown up yet. Naruto knew he was going to be late, but this late? Deciding that he needed to be punished, Naruto's creative mind went to work. Going to the closet, where Iruka had took most of his prank material. He found a small bucket, black hair dye and wire. As he was setting this up, both Sasuke and Sakura said "Our teacher is a Jonin, he won't fall for that!" A few minutes later, Kakashi opened the door and the bucket of hair dye made contact with his hair. Kakashi was not expecting something like that to happen. Naruto laughed "See, he fell for it!" Both Sakura and Sasuke were shocked. "Um, my first impression of you three is, I hate you. Now meet me on the roof." Kakashi said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto knew exactly what that meant, a shadow clone.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4: Team meeting and survival test

Upon getting to the roof, they found Kakashi waiting on them. "OK, first we are going to get to know one another." Kakashi said. "What do you mean sensei?" asked Sakura. "Things like, your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, goals and dreams." he replied. "Why don't you go first sensei so we can see how its done?" asked Sakura. "My name is Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and hate, I don't feel like telling you. My dreams for the future, never really thought about it. As for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies." Kakashi said. Everyone's face faulted on this. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, training, and learning new things. I don't really hate anything. My hobbies are reading, trying new foods, star gazing, and training. My dream is to become Hokage so I can protect everyone in the village, believe it!" Naruto said. "My name is Sakura Haruno. What I like, I mean the person I like is...(looks a Sasuke and blushes) my hobby is...(looks a Sasuke and blushes), my dream for the future is(surprisingly, she looks at Sasuke and blushes again...). And I hate Naruto!!" she yelled. Naruto was little hurt by this. (He still has some feelings for her, but he will eventually get over it.) My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things. And I don't like anything. And what I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone." Sasuke said as an aura of emoness surrounded him. Sakura thought it was cool. Naruto thought it was way to emo. And Kakashi was indifferent. "Well anyway, we have our first mission tomorrow. It will be a survival exercise. This is a test to see if you can actually become genin." Kakashi explained. Sasuke and Sakura were complaining. Naruto on the other hand new what this was really about, because of his fathers notes. "Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at 6am. And bring you ninja gear. Oh and don't eat breakfast, because you will just puke it up." And with that he disappeared.

The next morning, Sasuke and a sleepy Sakura arrived at the training grounds. Noticing Naruto was already there and was eating some fruit. "Naruto you idiot, sensei said not to eat anything!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke was thinking the same thing. "Well I was hungry. Plus he is might be late again." Naruto said. With that, the other two sat down to wait. A little after 11am Kakashi arrived. "Your late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled. "Sorry, a black cat crossed my path, so I had to take the long way. Anyway lets get started. Your assignment is simple, all you have to do is take this bells from me. If you can't get them by noon, the three of you will go with out lunch and tied to those post and watch as I eat my lunch." Kakashi said. "Wait a minute, there is three of us, so how come there are only two bells? Asked Sakura. "Well that way at least one of you will be tied to the post and be disqualified for failing the mission and that one goes back to the academy. Or all three of you could flunk out. You can use any weapons. If your not prepared to kill me, you wont get be able to take the bells. Begin!" Kakashi said. All three went to hide. Sakura and Sasuke were hiding well. Naruto on the other hand wanted to test Kakashi out. So he sent a shadow clone out to attack. Kakashi drew his book to read while he intercepted the clones attacks. Kakashi got behind him and said "Don't let you enemies sneak up behind you all the time." Making the tiger seal, Kakashi yelled "Leaf Village secret finger jutsu: A thousand years of death!" As he made contact with "Naruto", said person disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kakashi thought "A shadow clone? I guess the rumors are true then about how he took out Mizuki." Getting back what the clone felt was a bit painful, but not as bad as it could have been. Carefully making his way to the lake, he dove in. Kakashi was still reading his book. Sasuke was thinking of launching some kunai at him. Meanwhile Naruto threw two shuriken from under the water, which Kakashi caught with his fingers. "Well he is creative." Thought Kakashi. Sasuke decided to wait. Suddenly 8 Narutos jumped out of the water and charged him. Since he was focused on the clones, the real Naruto jumped him from behind, while 7 of them latched on to him. The eighth was on course to deliver a punch to the face, but he ended up punching one of his clones. "Ah the replacement jutsu." Naruto thought. He dispelled his clones and went and hid again. He deciding to let Sakura and Sasuke have their turns. (He would have went and asked them to team up with him to get the bells, but he knew they wouldn't listen to him.) Sakura got caught in a genjutsu that made it look like Sasuke had been killed by kunai. And Sasuke put up a decent fight, but got trapped by the Headhunter jutsu. Minutes later, there time was up and Naruto found himself tied to the middle post with Sasuke on his left and Sakura on his right. "Why am I tied to the post?" Naruto asked. "Because your a weird kid." replied Kakashi. "The concept of this exercise was teamwork which you three failed at. Ill give you one more try after lunch. Sakura and Sasuke you may eat your lunch, but don't give any to Naruto." he said and disappeared. They started eating and Naruto's stomach growled. Deciding that they need his help, they each feed him. Kakashi reappeared and demanded to know why they disobeyed his orders. "Because were a team and Naruto wouldn't have been able to think on an empty stomach." Sakura replied. Sasuke briefly dropped his emoness and smiled. "Well all three of you pass then. Tomorrow we will have our first mission as a team. Meet up at the bridge near the Hokage mansion at 8 am. Dismissed." he said. And then he disappeared. Sasuke and Sakura also left. Naruto was still tied to the post, but got loose using the Escape jutsu. He was happy that he passed and hoped his two team mates would work out.

Omake

Instead of hiding like the others, Naruto decided to confront Kakashi head on. "You know compared to the other two, your rather weird." Kakashi said. "Well that maybe true sensei, but I have a A rank jutsu that I can defeat you with." Naruto said. "Oh no, the little rookie thinks he can take me out, how cute." mocked Kakashi. Making the hand sign for the Multi Shadow clone jutsu, a cloud of smoke engulfed the area. When it cleared, Jiraiya was standing before Kakashi and 50 Naruto clones surrounded him. "Master Jiraiya what are you doing here?" asked Kakashi. "I, the Toad Sage am impressed with your love of my books, so with the help of Naruto, I am going to show you something amazing. Hit it Naruto." Jiraiya said. All of the Narutos changed using the Sexy jutsu. The sight of 50 nude women was to much on Kakashi to handle, he flew back with a massive nosebleed and died of blood loss. "Jiraiya" then changed back into Naruto and the clones disappeared. Sasuke was wishing they had all been naked guys. And Sakura had also flew back with a nosebleed, but hers wasn't as bad. "Oops, guess I over did it." Naruto said. Once word got out that Naruto had defeated and killed Kakashi, Guy immediately proclaimed him as his new eternal rival. Sakura confessed her love to Ino and she accepted. Sasuke, well he took up peeping at the bathhouses, but only on the male side. And wrote his own book, but sadly no one bought any of them, well except Orochimaru. Which prompted Sasuke to seek him out to become his apprentice. (So this is what would have happened had Naruto used the sexy jutsu on Kakashi. Thankfully he didn't.)

I hope you enjoyed the Omake. I'm going to try and do more throughout the story.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Naruto.

(This is were I'm going to make some changes in the story. There time as a team doing D rank mission will be a month, I'm not really sure how long they did it in the anime. Lets say Naruto graduated in May. Note: Naruto isn't going to be super powerful right away.)

Chapter 5: Missions, training and Land of Waves part 1

Naruto was enjoying his self. Sure they were D rank missions, but he knew that in time that they would get higher ones. The missions weren't hard, but sometimes a tad boring. Painting houses, gardening, cleaning the park, delivering items, and the most dreaded of all, catching Tora to name a few. When there weren't any missions, they would have "individual training". Kakashi had stated "Because your just rookies, its best to work on the basics and your individual skills. There is no need to learn any major jutsus yet. But at the shinobi library, you three are allowed to go in to the genin section where D rank jutsus are available." Sasuke's thoughts were "I don't have time to waste on those weak jutsus, I need power." Sakura's were "I wonder how I can win Sasuke's heart?" (She is going to a fan girl mostly through, but during the Chunin exam she is slowly going to realize that she should try to better her self.) And Naruto didn't have any thoughts on what he said. Because he had a library of his on.

So when they didn't have mission or team training, Naruto would work on his training. He had made great progress in mastering his wind chakra. He was able to do several C rank jutsus with his fan. He had learned, Great Break Though, Wind Scythe Jutsu, and the Sandstorm Jutsu(Temari used this one in the anime when she fought Sasuke). Currently he was working on a B rank, the Cyclone Scythe Jutsu. He could get it to work, but it wasn't very powerful yet. Having got the basics of it, he made 20 clones to continue practicing it. While they were working on that, he went about to learn some of the other clone jutsus. The water clone was fairly easy to learn. But the mud clone(earth style) was a lot harder to master. Once he had gotten to where he could make 4 of each he decided to call it quits for today. Walking over to the clones working on the wind jutsu, he dispelled a few at a time. Once receiving the info back, he found that he could use the jutsu more effectively. Happy with that, he went inside to eat and relax. His meal included rice, chicken, mixed vegetables, fruit and water. Once he was done eating, he decided to read some of his fathers journal.

_Entry 1_

_I graduated the academy today. I'm on team 7. My two teammates are Tsume Inuzuka and Fugaku Uchiha. Tsume is pretty cool. She has a ninja dog. Fugaku acts like he as stick up his ass all the time. Our sensei is Jiraiya of the Sannin. How cool is that? That is until we had our first team meeting. He maybe great and all, but in the end he is really a super pervert. My teammates said that they wanted to be head of there clans one day. I don't belong to a clan nor am I related to any ninja in the village that I know of, because I was an orphan. But one day I'm going to be the greatest ninja ever._

_The next day we had the bell test. We had to get them from our sensei. We worked together, but for some reason I still got tied to the post. After that we had many D rank missions. I hated those. Like the time we had to catch the Fire Lord's wife's cat Tora. That thing is pure evil and hard to catch. We did about month or so of them. Well thats all I'm gonna write for now. Later._

_Minato_

"Wow. My dad was an orphan to. Its hard to believe he got tied to the post too. He is right about Tora. Man that cat must be immortal or something. Well time to get a shower and head to bed." said Naruto.

The next several weeks went on like that, doing missions and training. He didn't get anymore time to read his dad's journal. Towards the end of the month, they had completed 12 D rank missions. Currently they were on there 13th. Sasuke "I'm at point B." Sakura "I'm at point C." Naruto "I'm at point A." Kakashi "OK squad 7, wait the target has moved, follow it! What's your distance from the target?" "5 meters. I'm ready, just give me the signal." Naruto said. "Were ready too." said Sakura and Sasuke. "OK. Now!" Kakashi said.

Squad 7 leaped towards the target. Naruto was able to grab it. Tora immediately started to claw and scratch him. "Verify red ribbon on right ear." Kakashi said. "Affirmative. Positive idea." Sasuke said. "Alright lost pet Tora captured. Mission complete." Kakashi said. Naruto being fed up with having to catch Tora for the 5th time yelled into the radio. "Can't we get a better mission than this?! I hate this cat!!" he yelled. Causing Kakashi to fall over anime style.

Having returned Tora to his owner(which Naruto enjoyed, because the poor cat got squeezed to death by the Fire Lord's wife.), they stood before the 3rd Hokage. "Now then for squad 7's next mission,we have several available task, babysitting, gardening, deliveries." said Sarutobi. Naruto couldn't stand it any longer. "No, I'm sick of having to catch that damn cat and all these lame missions! Were ready for a real mission!" he yelled. Iruka yelled and explained the reason for these missions. Sarutobi sat thinking "Hm, they have completed quite a few missions since becoming a team. Naruto has come along way. Sasuke and Sakura have also. And as long as Kakashi is with them, nothing can go wrong." "Alright listen up! I have decided to give team 7 a C rank escort mission. Send in our visitor." the 3rd said.

Coming through the door was a man in his late forties. "A bunch of snot nosed kids? You, blonde with the dumb look on his face, do you expect me to believe your a ninja?" the Old man said. Naruto just sulked when he heard this. "I am Tazuna, master bridge builder and I must return to my country. I'm building a bridge there that will change our world. I expect you to get me there safely, even if it means giving up your life." he said.

The next morning they headed out. Naruto was excited because this was the first time he had ever been out of the village. As they were walking, Kakashi explained the five great ninja nations, there purpose, the 5 kage. Sakura and Sasuke were doubting Lord Hokage. Naruto knew the Old Man was great.

As they were walking down the road, Naruto noticed a puddle. "Um, it hasn't rained lately. A water jutsu. I sense two ninja there. I wonder if Kakashi is going to do anything about it." He thought to his self. Looking back, he seen Kakashi look at it too, but he didn't do anything. Naruto thought that was odd, but continued walking. Two figures rose from the puddle and wrapped chains around Kakashi, cutting him in half. Sakura was freaked out, but her and Naruto protected Tazuna, while Sasuke dealt with the Demon Brothers. He got a few good hits in, but they still were heading towards Tazuna. Right before they got there, Kakashi appeared and grabbed them in a head lock knocking them out. He tied them to a tree then he questioned Tazuna. He admitted he lied about the true nature of the mission. They had a team meeting and decided to continue on.

Kakashi then summoned Pakkun and sent him with a message for the Anbu to collect the two rouge ninja. Mean while Gato was having a meeting with Zabuza about the Demon Brother's failure. Zabuza assured him he would deal with the old man personally.

Team 7 arrived at the dock that would take them to the Land Of Waves. As they were traveling through the fog, the bridge Tazuna was building came into view. Everyone was in awe at the sight.

"Mr Tazuna, before we reach the pier, I want to ask you something. The men who are after you, I need to know why. If you don't tell us, I'm afraid ill have to end this mission once we reach shore." Kakashi said.

Tazuna sat there for a minute. "I have no choice but to tell you. No, I want you to know the true. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission. The one who seeks my life is a short man who cast a very long and deadly shadow." Tazuna said.

"A deadly shadow? Who is it?" asked Kakashi

"You know him, at least I'm sure you have heard his name before. He is one of the wealthiest men in the world. The shipping magnet, Gato." said Tazuna.

Kakashi looked surprised. "Uh, Gato? Of Gato Transport? He is a business leader, everyone knows him." he asked.

"Gato is a very power tycoon from a famous company, but below the surface, he uses ruthless methods, sells drugs and contra banned using gangs and ninja. A year ago is when Gato set his sights on the Land of Waves. He took control of our transport and shipping. By doing so he controls everything now. But he fears the bridge I'm building. When it is finished, it will break his control over us." Tazuna said.

"I don't understand, if you knew he was dangerous and knew he would send ninja to eliminate you, why hide that from us?" Kakashi asked.

"Because the Land of Waves is a small and poor nation. The common people who are building this bridge can't afford a A or B rank mission. If you end the mission once we are ashore, there will be no bridge. They'll assassinate me before I reach home. But don't feel bad about that. Of course my sweet innocent grandson will be upset, he'll cry "Grandad, I want my grandad" and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the Hidden Leaf and blame you for my death. Ah well its not you fault, forget it." Tazuna said.

Everyone's face faulted when he said that.

"Well I guess we have no other choice, we'll have to keep guarding you." Kakashi said. "Ah, I'm very grateful." Tazuna said. A little chibi appeared in Tazuna's head holding up the sign for victory and said "I win."

As they approached the shore, the fog cleared. Tazuna thanked the boatman and the group was off. As they were walking, Kakashi thought to his self "The next ninja they send won't be Chunin, they will be Jonin. Hmm."

While they were walking, Naruto sensed a presence in the bushes. Acting quickly he threw a kunai. Everyone else was confused at first, but it quickly turned to anger.

"There is nothing there Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto! Those are are kunai knives, there dangerous!" Kakashi said. "Stop trying to scare me you idiot!" Tazuna yelled. Sasuke couldn't care less.

"But the really is someone over there." Naruto said. Sakura belittled him and called him an idiot. Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto walked over through the bushes and come across a rabbit with anime tears shaking. Sakura hit him on the head for that. "All the fuss over a rabbit?" Tazuna asked.

"Thats a snow rabbit. But the color, they only have white fur during the winter, which means it was raised inside. This can mean only one thing, it was used as a Replacement jutsu. So there already here." Kakashi said to himself.

Mean while up in a tree Zabuza was observing the group. "Hm, no wonder the Demon Brothers failed. Its the copy ninja from the Hidden Leaf, Kakashi of the sharingan. Um, and that blonde kid detected my presence, not bad." he said to his self.

"Everyone, look out!" Kakashi yelled as a huge sword came spinning in there direction. Every one managed to duck in time. The sword imbedded its self into a tree nearby and Zabuza appeared on the handle.

"That must be? Well, well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, rouge ninja of the Hidden Mist. Every one stay back. If he is our opponent, ill need this." Kakashi said as he was about to lift up his headband.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye. Did I get that right? Its to bad, but you'll have to hand over the old man." said Zabuza. "Now, quick, Manji formation, protect Tazuna. And stay out of this fight. I've taught you teamwork, now use it." Kakashi said lifting up his headband. Everyone except Naruto and Zabuza were surprised to see his left eye. It was red with three black tomoe and a dot in the middle.

Sasuke, being the Uchiha he is, had to explain the sharingan.(I know everyone knows what the sharingan can do, so I'm not going to explain it.) "But how could he have one? He can't be a Uchiha, can he?" Sasuke thought to himself.

"Enough talking. I need to kill the old man now. I guess ill have to deal with you first, aye Kakashi?" said Zabuza. With that he pulled his sword from the tree and landed on the water behind him. "Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu." he called out. Immediately a thick mist engulfed the area, with Zabuza disappearing into it.

"He'll come after me first. He is Zabuza Momochi, ex leader of the Mist assassination unit. He is a master of the silent killing technique. So don't lower your guard." Kakashi said. With that the mist got even thicker. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke lost sight of Kakashi. Seconds later, Kakashi flared his chakra and the heavier mist dissipated.

Mean while, Sasuke was freaking out. The killing intent in the air was very strong. He couldn't take it anymore, so raising his kunai, he was about to strike himself. "Sasuke! Calm down. I'll protect you with my life, all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die. Trust me." Kakashi said with and eye smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Its over." Zabuza said as he appeared inside the Manji formation. As he was about to strike, Kakashi rushed and stabbed him with a kunai. Water began leaking from the wound and it dispelled. The real Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and sliced him in half. He was shocked when Kakashi turned into water. "The water clone jutsu. It can't be. Even in the mist, he saw through my illusion and copied it." he thought. Feeling a kunai against his throat, he knew Kakashi was behind him.

"Now its over. Your finished." Kakashi said. Zabuza began laughing. "Ill never be defeated by a copy cat like you. But you are full of surprises thought. You had already copied my jutsu when you gave your little speech and had your clone say those words, while you hid in the mist. Nice try, but I'm not that easy to fool." Zabuza said as he appeared behind Kakashi, the one in front dispelled into water. Zabuza swung his sword and missed, but he was able to use it as leverage and kick Kakashi into the air. Grabbing his sword he rushed forward, only to be stopped by makibishi spikes. Avoiding them, he jumped into the water.

Kakashi surfaced out of the water and thought "This water is heavy, almost like its..." He didn't get a chance to finish that thought, because Zabuza appeared behind him and flew though hand seals. "Water style: Water Prison jutsu!" he called out. Kakashi was then trapped in a sphere of water with Zabuza's hand holding it together. "This prison is made of water, but its stronger than steel. I'll finish you off later, but first your team need to be eliminated. Water clone jutsu." Zabuza said as a clone appeared in front of Team 7.

Landing in front of Naruto, he kicked him back. "You three, take Tazuna and run. You can't win this fight. He is using all of his power to keep me in this prison, so he can only fight you with his water clone. But the clone can't go to far from his real body, so if you get away, he won't be able to follow. So run." Kakashi said.

Naruto, now standing again, thought to his self "Run? We can't run. He would just kill Kakashi and then find us later. I only see one why to get out of this, we gotta free him."

(I know it was Sasuke that said this in the main story, but remember I'm trying to show what Naruto is truly capable of.) The other two were seriously thinking of taking off with Tazuna, but stopped when they heard Naruto speak. "We have to free Kakashi!" Naruto said as he rushed Zabuza. He threw several shuriken but Zabuza deflected them with his sword and kicked Naruto back.

Sakura and Sasuke were shocked that Naruto would do this, but watched on as he got back up. "Ah, I thought he was all talk, but this kid has guts." Tazuna thought. "Alright Sasuke, listen up, I gotta plan." Naruto said. "Are you crazy? There is no way we can defeat him." Sasuke said. "What are you doing? I told you three to run, this fight was over the minute I got caught. You mission is to protect Tazuna." Kakashi yelled out.

Seeing that Sasuke wasn't going to be any help, Naruto stood there a minute weighing his opinions. (1)Run like Kakashi said and hope Zabuza didn't catch them. (2)Try and convince Sasuke to help. (3)Do what I do best. The first two wouldn't work, so 3 it was. "Multi Shadow Clone jutsu!" Naruto called out. Around 50 or so surrounded Zabuza.

Zabuza was a little taken back that a genin would know this jutsu. Getting there kunai ready, they swarmed Zabuza and piled up on him. Zabuza became angry and swung his sword, sending the clones back. Once all the clones had disappeared, only Naruto remained. Reaching into his backpack, he got a giant shuriken out. "Demon Wind Shuriken, Windmill of Shadows!" Naruto yelled out. Then jumping into the air, he launched it.

The water clone thought it was heading towards him, but it veered of to his right heading for the real Zabuza. But Zabuza was able to catch it. "Smart, but not good enough. What?" Zabuza said as a second shuriken was on its way. Jumping up, it passed beneath his feet. Hearing a puff, everyone turned to look behind Zabuza. Were the shuriken was, Naruto was now there with a kunai in hand. Everyone was shocked. Throwing it, the kunai was headed for Zabuza's head. Jumping out of the way, but not before it grazed his face, he released the prison.

Readying the shuriken he still had in his hand, Zabuza was about to throw it at the still falling Naruto. But it was stopped by Kakashi. Naruto landed in the water. Briefly looking over at Naruto, "Naruto, that was an excellent plan. I'm sorta impressed." Kakashi said.

"I used my clones for a distraction, while I turned into the Demon Wind Shuriken. Everyone else wasn't paying attention when I done this. I had my clone throw its shuriken and me. I hid in the shadow of the real one. Knowing I wasn't able to beat him, I knew I had to free you." Naruto explained.

"Don't brag, you just got lucky." Sasuke said. "The whole thing was a just a fluke!" Tazuna yelled. Sakura was thinking "Wow. I'm sorta impressed. But Sasuke is right, just luck."

"Ill admit kid, that was pretty good." Zabuza said. Closing the shuriken, Zabuza pressed his weight down on Kakashi's hand, but Kakashi pushed back, sending it sailing away. They both jump back from one another. Zabuza started some hand signs, seeing this, Kakashi started copying them. As they neared the end, the water between them began to bubble. "Water style: Water Dragon jutsu!" They both called out. Two dragons rose up from the water and attacked each other, canceling them out.

The waves from this sent Naruto back a ways, and sent a small tidal wave to shore where the others were. Immediately they rushed each other. Kakashi blocked Zabuza's sword with a kunai. Meanwhile a figure in a near by tree looked on at the battle taking place.

Jumping back again, Zabuza began to run in a circle, only to see Kakashi do the exact same thing. He formed the hand sign for the Hidden Mist jutsu, but again Kakashi did the same thing. "Damn him and that infernal eye of his." He thought. Flashing through hand seals again, but he stopped when a ghostly figure appeared beside Kakashi. "What is that? Its me, but how? Is it his illusion jutsu?" Zabuza thought to him self. "Water style: Giant Vortex jutsu." Kakashi called out. "What? Impossible!" Zabuza yelled as a spiraling vortex barreled towards him. As he was spinning through the water he thought "How? I was about to create my own Vortex, but he did it first. Ahhhh! He copied my jutsu so fast, I can't keep up!"

Naruto was washed a shore. The figure in the trees disappeared in current of wind. The vortex slammed Zabuza into a tree. Immediately four kunai pinned him to the tree. Kakashi appeared in on the limb and said "Your finished." "How? Can you see into the future?" Zabuza asked. "Yes. This is your last battle ever." Kakashi said. Suddenly two senbon needles struck Zabuza in the neck. Everyone was shocked when this happened.

The figure appeared in a near by tree. "You were right. It was his last battle." he said. Kakashi jumped down and check his vital signs, he found no traces of life. "Thank you. I have been tracking Zabuza for for a long time, waiting for this chance to finally take him down." the ninja said.

"By your mask, you must be a tracker ninja from the Hidden Mist Village." Kakashi said. "Impressive, your well informed." the tracker said. Jumping down, the tracker picked up Zabuza and said "Your battle is over, I must deal with his corpse. Please excuse me." the tracker said as he disappeared in to thin air.

Knowing the battle was over, Kakashi lowered his headband back over his eye. "Our mission isn't over, we still have to get Tazuna to his home." Kakashi said. "Ah, sorry I caused all this trouble, but you can all rest at my house when we get to the village." Tazuna said. As they started walking, Kakashi froze in place and collapsed.

Author's note.

Thus ends part one of the Land of Waves. As I promised this chapter was a lot longer than the previous ones. Hopefully they will all at least be this long. I know most of the dialogue was from the canon, but I did change some of the stuff around. Like I said, my story is basicly going to follow the canon, with a few changes here and there. Sorry about changing the paragraph format half way through it. I'd already typed some of it, but then I got a suggestion from (manticore-gurl071134) thanks by the way. Telling me to try and separate some of the dialogue. Hopefully it will be easier to read. As always I welcome suggestions. As I Am a First Time Writer on here. Also, I know that Tsume and Fugaku weren't Minato's teammates, but I thought it would be fun to throw that in there.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Naruto.

(Note: Kakashi doesn't know that Naruto has been informed of who is parents are. But later on he will be.)

Chapter 6: The Land of Waves part 2

Kakashi awoke and found himself in a bed. "Oh, your awake." a woman said. "You must be Tazuna's daughter. How long was I out?" Kakashi asked. "About five hours. I'm Tsunami." she said. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna walked in hearing noises coming from the room.

"Hey guys. Sorry about that. Looks like I over did it abit. Ill be like this for about a week." Kakashi said. Everyone just stood there, waiting for Kakashi to speak again. "Hm, something seems off about that tracker ninja. Lets see, they track them down, kill them, and then destroy the body on site. Oh, not good!" He thought to his self.

"Listen up, Zabuza isn't dead. That tracker ninja was suppose to destroy the body were it was at, but he didn't and took the body else where. Its safe to assume that there in league. It will probably take Zabuza a week as well to recover. So until then, ill give you three some training." Kakashi said.

Naruto was about to ask what kind of training, but was interrupted by Inari. "It doesn't matter what you do, your all going to die!" Inari said. "Ah, Inari, where have you been?" asked Tazuna. "Welcome back grandpa." Inari said as he rushed to embrace Tazuna.

"Inari, you should thank these ninja. They brought your grandpa back here safely." Tsunami said. ""Ah, don't worry about it. I'm rude to them too." Tazuna said. "Gato and his men will kill them. There are no such things as heroes." Inari said.

Naruto stood up. "Hey kid. You shouldn't speak like that. You don't know anything about us. Were ninja. We are trained to deal with things like this. Got it?" Naruto said. "If you want to stay alive, you should just leave and go home." Inari said running out of the room.

Later, Team 7 found themselves out in the forest to begin there training. "All right, time for some training." Kakashi said. He and Sakura gave them reviews on chakra and what its for. "Your training will involve the tree walking exercise, which will improve your control over chakra." Kakashi said.

Naruto was dumbstruck. "What the hell? He should have already taught us this during out first few team meetings. Man he is lazy. I already know this, but I don't want to show my true skills yet. Looks like I'm going to play the idiot for a little while. Man this sucks." He thought to him self.

Sakura and Sasuke were a little confused by what Kakashi had said. Kakashi demonstrated how to gather chakra at the feet and walked up a tree with his crutches. Those two were amazed by this. Kakashi took out three kunai and threw them in from of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. "Use these to mark your progress on the tree. Begin!" Kakashi said.

Sasuke made it 20 feet and fell. Naruto made it 5 feet and fell on his back. Sakura had made it half way up the tree. At first she was excited, but then she seen the look on Sasuke's face. "I thought Sasuke would be impressed, but now he is mad at me." She thought to her self. This continued on. Each getting higher as the time passed.

Meanwhile at Zabuza's hideout, Gato and two of his men came to see him. "Some ninja you are. Demon of this Mist, what a joke." Gato said. Haku stood up and Gato's men went to draw there swords. "Hang on, lets hear why you failed." Gato said as he reached out for Zabuza. Haku grabbed his wrist and broke it. The two swordsmen went to attack Haku, but in an instant Haku was behind them, stopping them and taking there swords from them.

Getting angry, Gato said "One more chance. If you fail this time, I won't pay you and there won't be anyone left to cover for you. Lets go." Him and his men left.

"Haku, I could have dealt with him." Zabuza said. "I know, but we need him right now. If we killed him, they would be after us again." Haku explained. Zabuza merely nodded and went to sleep.

The next day, Sakura found her self guarding Tazuna while he and his men were working on the bridge. As she had mastered the tree walking. Around noon they broke for lunch. And later that evening, her and Tazuna went shopping for food for dinner. Sakura noticed how poor the Land of Waves really were. A thief tried to take here bag, but accidentally grabbed her ass. She gave him a good round house kick to the face.

Later that night Team 7 and Tazuna's family were eating dinner. Naruto and Sasuke were wolfing down there food. Once they were done, Sakura asked about the picture on the wall. Inari got up and left, followed by Tsunami. Tazuna explained the story about Kaiza and how he met his end by Gato and his men. Once he was done with the story, Naruto stood up and said he was going to go train.

Several mornings later, Haku was walking through the forest to gather some herbs to treat Zabuza. As he came to a clearing, he noticed Naruto passed out on the ground. Haku also noticed the area around him was pretty messed up. He was contemplating rather or not to kill him. But decided he might could get some information out of him instead.

"Wake up. You'll catch a cold if you stay out here." Haku said shaking Naruto. "Uh, who are? What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked. "I'm Haku. I'm gathering herbs. What were you doing out here?" He asked. "I'm training, because I'm a ninja." Naruto said. They both sat there for a few minutes in silence.

Naruto was thinking "There is something odd about this guy. He is dressed up in a pink dress. And looks way to much like girl. His chakra is feels familiar too. If I talk with him more, hopefully ill find out about him."

"So why are you training?" Haku asked. "I'm training so I can become stronger." Naruto said. "Why train so much?" Haku asked. "So one day I can become the best ninja in my village and that way everyone will acknowledge me." Naruto said.

"Are you doing it for yourself or for someone else? Is there someone who is precious to you?" Haku asked. Haku had a flashback to when Zabuza took him under is wing while Naruto was thinking.

"When a person has someone they want to protect, that's when they can truly become strong." Haku said. "Yeah I have several people who I care for." Naruto said. Haku grabbed his basket, stood up, said his goodbye and left. "Um. Ah damn! That was the tracker ninja! Well at least Zabuza isn't no were near ready to attack. I should tell Kakashi sensei, but I really doubt he would believe me. He would say I made it up or something like. Oh well." He thought to himself.

Meanwhile Sasuke was walking toward where Naruto was, when he passed Haku. Briefly glancing back at him, he thought "Is that a girl or boy? Either way, their way better looking than any of the boys and girls in the Leaf village. If only my fan girls knew the true about me. Bwuhahahahah!"

Coming back to reality, he noticed Naruto in the clearing looking confused. "What? You forget about breakfast idiot?" Naruto just stood up and laughed.

Later Sakura and Kakashi came out to check on their progress. Suddenly a kunai came, landing at their feet. Looking up, both were amazed that Naruto was half way up the tree. He stood up and began to fall backwards. Both called out to him, but instead of falling, he used chakra to stick to the limb upside down. Sasuke also appeared on a tree just opposite of Naruto. Sakura and Kakashi praised Sasuke and told Naruto he need to practice more.

Later that night, both Sasuke and Naruto had made it to the top of the trees. "Man I hate having to hid my true skill. But soon I won't have to anymore." Naruto thought. Both decided to head in.

Back at Tazuna's, Sakura was worried about Sasuke not coming back yet. The door opened and Sasuke came in, and Naruto was limping behind him. "We made it to the top." Naruto said. Sasuke just grunted. "Well good. Tomorrow both of you will be guarding Tazuna at the bridge." Kakashi said.

"In a few more days the bridge will be complete. I have you all to thank for that. I've been meaning to ask, why are you still here when I lied about the mission?" Tazuna asked.

"Those who stray from the path of justice have no courage. But under the wing of a strong leader, cowardliness can not survive. That was a quote from the 1st Hokage." Kakashi said. Meanwhile Inari was looking over at Naruto. He was thinking back to his father and all that he had done. He began crying.

"Why? All this training is a waste of time. There is no way you'd be a match for Gato and his men. This things you say don't mean anything, no matter what you do. Everyone just be quiet. You don't know what it means to be treated like dirt!" Inari said.

Naruto having heard enough stood up. "Listen here Inari. Crying about all this won't solve anything. Cry all you want, your nothing but a coward." Naruto said. "Naruto, you idiot, that was uncalled for!" Sakura yelled. Naruto turned around and left the dinning room.

Inari busted out crying and ran out side. "Got a minute Inari?" Kakashi said walking up to him. "Look, Naruto can be a little harsh sometimes. But he doesn't hate you. Your grandfather told us what happened to your father. Like you, Naruto never had a father when he was growing up. In fact he never even knew who his parents are. And he never had a single friend growing up in our village. But I've never seen him cry or sulk because of this. My guess is he just got tired of crying and decided to do something about it. So even though he is still young, he knows what it means to be strong, like your father did. He understands what your going through. What he told you earlier, he as probably told himself that a thousand times." Kakashi said.

Inari just sat there pondering what Kakashi had told and. Kakashi got up and headed inside. Inari soon followed and headed to bed.

The next morning Tazuna and Team 7, minus Naruto headed off to the bridge. Later Naruto woke up. Looking over at the clock, he noticed it was late morning. Getting dressed, he rushed down stairs. "Hey, how come no one woke me up?" He asked Tsunami.

"Oh, your awake. Well your Sensei wanted you to just relax because you pushed your body to far in training. So you got the day off." She said. Merely nodding, he proceed to grab a bit to eat and then headed out. As he leaped through the trees, he noticed a wild boar dead with slashes on its body and the trees were the same way.

Over at the bridge, Tazuna and Team 7 noticed all of the workers had been knocked unconscious. Kakashi was thinking that it may have been Zabuza. Suddenly a mist enveloped the bridge. "Sasuke and Sakura, get ready, there here. I knew he was still alive." Kakashi said.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Kakashi. I see you still have those kids with you. Where is the blonde headed kid? And look the little emo boy is still afraid." Zabuza said as his water clones surrounded them. "Um, I'm not afraid, I'm excited." Sasuke said. Kakashi gave him a nod to proceed.

Zabuza's water clones went to attack, but were taken out by Sasuke. "Well I see you have improved some, but compared to that other kid, your still weak. Haku ill let you handle him." Zabuza said.

"Well I had it right, you two were in league. And he still wearing that mask." Kakashi said. "Fine ill take him down. Who does he think he is fooling with that mask." Sasuke said. Sakura said "Oh, Sasuke your so cool!" Kakashi's face faulted. "Didn't I just say?" he thought to himself.

"He'll do I guess. Thats not much of a feat to take out water clones." Haku said. He than began moving like a cyclone towards Sasuke. Sasuke intercepted Haku with a kunai, with Haku having a senbon needle. They seemed to be evenly matched.

Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked when Haku started with one handed hand signs. "Secret jutsu: A Thousand Needles of Death." Haku said stomping the water on the ground. Using his chakra, Sasuke pushed himself out of the way. Appearing behind Haku, he kicked him back over to Zabuza.

Back over at Tazuna's house, the two swordsmen had just broken in. "Your going to have to come with us." one said. Inari hearing his mother scream, rushed to the kitchen.

Tsunami seeing him told him to run. Inari collapsed on the floor crying. Seeing that he wasn't a threat, they tied Tsunami up and began taking her outside.

He began thinking back to what Naruto and Kakashi had told him. Putting his fear aside he rushed outside and confronted the two men. "Stop!" Inari yelled as he rushed to them. They knocked Tsunami out, drew their swords and slashed Inari. But to their dismay, it turned out to be a log. Looking around they noticed Tsunami missing to.

Looking a head, they saw the blond kid had gotten both of them to safety. "Sorry, I'm a little late. Inari I'm proud of you. When you charged them, they forgot about you mom, allowing me to save her." Naruto said.

The two samurai being fed up about this charged Naruto. As they were about to attack them, two of Naruto's shadow clones appeared behind them and knocked them out. Naruto then tied them up and headed off to the bridge.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Zabuza was getting impatience. "Haku, quit fooling around and finish him." Zabuza said. "Understood." Haku said as icy blue chakra started emitting from his body.

The air temperature around Sasuke began to drop. Forming a hand sign, a dome of ice mirrors manifested around Sasuke. "Secret jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" Haku yelled out. Haku walked up to a mirror and stepped inside. An image of Haku appeared in all of the mirrors. Sasuke was stunned.

Kakashi rushed to help Sasuke, but was intercepted by Zabuza. "If you enter this fight, you'll fight me. That boy has no chance against that jutsu." Zabuza said.

Each image of Haku took out senbon needles and commenced a barrage of attacks against Sasuke. Sakura tried to throw him a kunai, but it was intercepted by Haku. Sasuke was kneeling on the ground.

Meanwhile, hidden in the mist, Naruto was observing what was going on. "Um, it looks like Sasuke is in trouble. Kakashi is about to face off with Zabuza. And Sakura is protecting Tazuna. If I charge in, I could help Sasuke. But those mirrors would be trouble. But staying hidden won't help. Ah, I got it. Ill send a clone in with one of the new seals I made.(note: These seals are called Extended Time seals. They allow a clone to last much longer in a fight and the information that they see is sent back to the real Naruto. Naruto came up with this seal when he wanted to make his clones last longer.)

Making a clone, he placed the seal around its sash. "Alright, attack Haku with a shuriken, then get inside and see what you can do to help Sasuke. While your doing that, ill come up with a plan to take those mirrors out." Naruto said. The clone mock saluted him and was off.

Team 7, Zabuza, and Haku's point of view:

Haku was about to finish Sasuke when a shuriken appeared from out of no where and hit his mask, causing him to be knocked out of the mirror. Naruto landed on the outside of the dome. "Sorry I'm late, I had to save Tsunami and Inari. Now that I'm here, everything will be alright." Naruto said.

"Well its about time you got here kid, things were starting to get boring." Zabuza said with a laugh. Kakashi was thinking "What an Idiot! He should have stayed hidden. It would have been more effective."

While everyone was distracted, Naruto snuck inside of the dome. "Yo, Sasuke I came in to help you." Naruto said. Everyone was stupefied by this move. "You idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

Having had enough of this, Sasuke flashed through some hand signs. "Fire Style: Fire Ball jutsu!" Sasuke said as he launched flames from his mouth. The jutsu did not have any effect on the mirrors. Again, Haku launched a barrage of senbon.

Making many shadow clones, Naruto charged the mirrors. But only to be taken out by Haku. Sasuke meanwhile had observed, and could see the trails that Haku used when he moved. Both repeated this again.

Kakashi lifted his headband. "Now Zabuza lets finish this." he said. "Before we begin, there is something you should know. When we fought before, I didn't just let you defeat me like a fool. Haku was hiding and observing your every move. Ninja art: Hidden Mist jutsu!" Zabuza said. With that the mist got even thicker and Zabuza disappeared into it. "Sakura, stay with Tazuna." Kakashi said.

Again Naruto made clones and they attacked, but this time Sasuke watched carefully and when he had Haku, he launched a fire ball. It missed him. They tried again, but this time Sasuke's fire ball grazed Haku.

Kakashi on the other hand was having a tough time as well. Zabuza had made the mist so thick that his Sharingan couldn't track his movements. Knowing he was going to to attack Tazuna, he rushed over there and was able to block it, but not with out damage. Kakashi had been hit in the side with Zabuza's blade.

"You were late. With out that Sharingan, your nothing. And those other two don't stand a chance against Haku." Zabuza said, again disappearing into the mist. Kakashi ran out into the mist.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had many senbon sticking in them. But Naruto's clone was starting to get low on chakra and he collapsed. Haku sent a barrage of needles at Sasuke, but he in turned picked one up and deflected them, shocking Haku. Again Haku threw needles, but this time Sasuke was able to dodge them all and keep Naruto from getting hit.

When Sasuke looked up, Haku saw why he was able to dodge. "His eyes, the Sharingan. So he to has a Kekkei Genkai." Haku thought. Seeing this, he decided to ended it quickly. Instead of attacking him, he went for Naruto. Sasuke got in front of Naruto and took the on onslaught of senbon. Sasuke unable to continue, collapsed out of exhaustion.

The real Naruto was getting angry. He could hear the Fox at the back of his mind. Taunting him, and telling Naruto that he would give him all the power he wanted. "Quite Fur-ball! As I said before I won't be using your power, ever!" Naruto said. Even so, a bit of its chakra was able leaked out.

This in turn, concerned Kakashi. "This isn't good, if that seal breaks, we're all done for." He thought. Zabuza was getting a little unnerved by what he was feeling also.

Naruto using all of his will power forced it back in. Regaining himself, Naruto rushed to the outside of the dome, on the side the others were on. Inside the dome, Haku was about to finish Naruto off, when he simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What? That was a shadow clone all along? No way." Haku said out loud. "Yes it was. Now its time to end this." Naruto said. Haku turned and seen the real one on the outside, with Sasuke beside him. "Ah, I used the Replacement jutsu and got Sasuke out, so he would be injured when I launch my counterattack." Naruto said.

Thinking about what he was going to do, he made a clone. The clone started some hand signs for a fire jutsu, while Naruto pulled out his fan and opened it. "No matter what you try, nothing can break these mirrors." Haku said. "Oh, really? Well if I recall, you told Sasuke earlier that it would take a lot of heat to destroy your mirrors. Well time to see who is right." Naruto said.

Nodding to his clone to begin, the clone said "Fire Style: Toad Flame jutsu." A large stream of fire was headed toward the dome. Raring back his fan, he called out "Wind Style: Burning Cyclone Scythe jutsu." When the wind met the fire, it increased the fires power. Haku seeing this was just able to escape out of the dome, but not with out injury.

Once out, he looked at his right arm and side to find that it had been severely burned. Also his mask had been melted, so he took it off. His ice mirrors had been destroyed, by a mere genin. Thinking to him self "Zabuza, you were right about this boy. He is stronger than he lets on and is quite intelligent. He defeated me with two moves."

Haku then told Naruto his story. How he had been forced to kill his father when he found out about his powers. And then how Zabuza found him and offered to teach him, and make him a weapon. "Kill me. I am no use to Zabuza anymore." Haku said quietly. Naruto just stood there. "I know I'm a ninja, but can I take a life?" He asked himself.

Feeling that the seal had not broken, Kakashi decided to end his fight. Pulling a scroll from his pocket, he opened it and swiped some blood on it and went through some motions. He closed it and with it still in his hand, went through some hand signs and called out "Ninja Art: Summoning, Earth Style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu!" And then slamming the scroll on the ground. Seals poured out and in to the bridge.

Zabuza was about to tell Kakashi that his jutsu wouldn't reach him when he felt the ground shaking. Looking down, he saw a pack of dogs bust through the ground. He tried to dodge them, but was unable. They pinned him in place.

"If you can't use your eyes or ears, simply use your nose. That was a summoning jutsu, I was calling fourth my ninja hounds. They can track a scent anywhere. When you attacked me earlier, I let you hit me me. Your weapons have the scent of my blood on them, which led them to you." Kakashi explained.

"Are you going to talk me to death?" Zabuza asked. "Sorta. Right now there just playing with you, but a word from me and there will tear you to shreds." Kakashi said.

"Well Zabuza, enough talk, its time to end this. But I won't be using a jutsu I copied, but my only original jutsu." Kakashi said. Flashing through hand signs, he ended with is right palm facing up. Electricity began to swirl around him and up in to his hand. "Lighting Blade!" he called out.

"No way!" Zabuza yelled. "I won't allow you to hurt Tazuna or my teammates. Your future ends now!" Kakashi yelled.

Back with Naruto, Haku was begging to be killed. "Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. Haku nodded. Deciding to kill him, he drew a kunai and charged. Suddenly Haku sensed something was about to happened to Zabuza. He grabbed Naruto's hand and stopped him. "Sorry, but Zabuza needs me." Haku said. Making one handed signs, he disappeared in a swirl of wind.

Kakashi was charging Zabuza with the Lighting Blade. Haku appeared in front of him and took the lethal hit. This sent a shock wave, that blew passed Sakura and Tazuna. The ninja hounds disappeared, because Haku had imbedded the scroll with senbon. Both Kakashi and Zabuza were shocked at this outcome.

Coughing up blood, Haku grabbed Kakashi's arm preventing him from moving. "Well it looks like you were wrong about my future Kakashi." Zabuza said. Naruto soon appeared on the scene and was shock at what he saw.

Zabuza with his free arm drew his sword, prepared to slash through Haku to get to Kakashi. Acting quickly, Kakashi grabbed the boy and lept away. Laying him down, Kakashi said "Stay out of this Naruto, its my fight."

Sakura noticing Naruto asked "So are you and Sasuke are alright? Where is Sasuke?" Looking down, Naruto was about to tell her, he was just injured, but she took it the wrong way. "Sakura, ill go with you to him, OK." Tazuna said. They both headed off towards where Sasuke had been. Once there, Sakura broke down and cried.

Zabuza rushed Kakashi, but only to be kicked back. Kakashi followed up with two kunai in Zabuza's left arm, disabling it. He rushed again, but only to be knocked back. Kakashi appeared behind and while Zabuza swung, Kakashi dodged and imbedded two more kunai into other arm. Zabuza let go of his sword.

The tapping of a cane made them look towards the unfinished end of the bridge. There was Gato and all of his men. "Well I'm disappointed in you Zabuza. You failed yet again." Gato said.

"Gato. Why are you here? And who are all those thugs you have with you?" Zabuza asked. "Well there has been a change in plans. The new plan is that you die here. You cost to much. These men may cost some, so if you wouldn't mind, try and take a few with you." Gato said. He then began to taunt Zabuza.

"Well Kakashi, looks like our fight is over. Tazuna is safe." He said. "Yeah, your right." Kakashi said. Meanwhile Gato was walking to the now dead Haku. Still mad about his arm being broken, he began to kick him.

Naruto began to rush him, but was stopped by Kakashi. Turning towards Zabuza, Naruto asked "Well Zabuza? Are you just going to let him do that to Haku?" "Quiet boy! Haku is dead, what does it matter?" Zabuza said. "Don't you feel anything watching him do that! You two have been together for years!" Naruto yelled.

"I used him, just as Gato used me. The loss of his skills I miss. Shinobi are mere tools, nothing more. We're trained to not have emotions." Zabuza said. "He looked up to you and lived for you. And he meant nothing to you? So does that mean when I become strong like you, does that mean ill be just as cold as you? He had no dreams of his own, he only served you. And you just toss him a side like a broken tool, thats so wrong." Naruto said.

"Kid, you talk to much. Your words cut deep, deeper than any blade. He felt felt all the emotions a person has, and now I feel them too. I feel content that it should end this way." Zabuza said. He then used his mouth to tear the bandages off his face.

"Well? Are you surprised that underneath it all, I'm human. Its impossible to be come an emotionless tool. I have failed. Naruto, toss me a kunai." Zabuza said. Grabbing one he tossed it to him.

Grabbing it in his mouth, he charged Gato. Afraid, Gato ran behind his thugs and told them to kill him. Zabuza rushed through his men, killing all that got in his path. They stabbed him with spears but he kept going, to Gato.

Shaking, Gato said "He is a Demon!" Zabuza plunged the kunai in Gato's chest. "You won't be taking me with you, go join your friend." Gato said. "No, I won't being going to where he has. We wouldn't be welcomed there. Hell is where we're going. That sounds like a fitting place for the "Demon of the Hidden Mist". I've heard that many demons live there, so ill fit in. But you won't." Zabuza said as he took the kunai and decapitated him with it, sending him too the ocean below.

As he turned, Gato's men moved out of the way, fearing that they may end up like their former boss. Zabuza stumbled towards Haku, but collapsed. Naruto started to turn away, but Kakashi stopped him.

Sasuke was coming too. And found Sakura crying on his chest. "Sakura. Get off, I can't breath." he said. Upon hearing that Sakura pulled him into a hug. Sitting up, Sasuke asked "Hows Naruto? Where is that other guy at?" "Naruto is OK. Haku is dead." Sakura said. "Who killed him?" he asked. "I'm not sure, but he protected Zabuza. I knew you would pull through, your just to cool." Sakura said.

The thugs were now angry. They wanted their money. "Not good." Kakashi said. As they begin to rush, and arrow landed in front of them. Everyone looked back and found that Inari had rallied the villagers. "Alright, time to add to this army. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Fifty or so appeared. Kakashi followed suit and summoned his own clones.

Seeing this, the thugs turned around and fled. Kakashi walked over to Zabuza. "Sounds like its over." he said. "Yeah." Kakashi said. "I have a favor to asked. Please take me over to where Haku is." Zabuza responded. Pulling all the spears out, he lifted him up and took him over to Haku.

As he did so, snow began to fall. Once beside him, he thanked Kakashi. "You were always by my side. For once ill be by yours before I pass. I know I can't go to where you are going, but I'd like to." Zabuza said. Looking over towards Naruto he motioned for him to come over.

Once there, Zabuza said "Thank you. I know you will grow up to be a fine ninja. Always stay true to your self. Oh and one last thing, take my sword. You might not know how to use it, but id rather see it with someone like you, instead of rusting away. Goodbye." Naruto sat there and mourned.

The next few days went without any problems. The bridge was finished and they were to head home in the morning, once they paid their last respects to Zabuza and Haku. The night before they left, Naruto made five clones and put the Extended Time seals on them and sent them to Zabuza's hideout to retrieve any useful scrolls or items.

While they were gone, he sealed Zabuza's Guillotine sword in to a sealing scroll with a blood seal. A couple of hours later, his clones returned with a good many scrolls. Unsealing a larger scroll, he placed all the scrolls on to it and resealed it. Hearing a knock on the door, quickly put everything away.

Opening the door, he found Kakashi there. "Um, Naruto there is something we need to talk about. Lets head out to the pier." Kakashi said. Feeling this wouldn't be good, all he could do was nod and follow.

Once they were there, Kakashi asked "I would like to know how you defeated Haku. I seen burnt spots on his body. I'm also aware that some of the Fox's chakra got loose." Naruto sat there a minute before speaking. "Your right, some of it did get out, but I suppressed it. I didn't use any of it. As for the burn marks, I used a fire and wind combo attack that destroyed the mirrors and burned him." Naruto said.

"Why make up a story? You have never used any jutsus like that when we train. Plus Sasuke said he used a fire jutsu and it had no effect. Your reckless, and charged in there with out thinking. So what do you have to say for yourself?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto was seething. He knew he would eventually have to reveal his abilities, but for his own teacher not to believe him, that was just wrong. "Look you Cyclops. The reason I've never showed these skill is because, I have never been in a situation that required them. Plus this so called "training" we have is a joke. You clearly pay more attention to Sasuke and Sakura. And as for Sasuke's fire jutsu, it was a C rank, which means it was weak. So if thats all, I'm going to bed!" Naruto yelled and stormed off.

Kakashi was clearly confused. But he was going to inform the Hokage about Naruto's attitude when they got back.

The next morning, they all visited Zabuza and Haku's graves. Upon leaving Tazuna thanked them. "Thanks to all of you, the bridge was safely completed. We will miss you very much." Tazuna said. Kakashi replied back as well. Naruto promised he would come visit sometime. And with that they set out for home.

"It was all his doing. He made you strong Inari and in turn you changed the minds of the villagers. Also it was thanks to him that we were able to finish this bridge to the main land." Tazuna said.

"Father, now that the bridge is complete, it needs a name." Tsunami said. "Ah so it does. I've already picked one. The Great Naruto Bridge." he said "Thats a good name." Tsunami replied. "This bridge will be around for a long time. And maybe one day it will be famous. The name Naruto heard around the world." Tazuna said.

So ends chapter 6. I hope everyone enjoys reading it. I'm thinking about, in the next chapter to visit the Sand Village and give Temari a little screen time. Its not really explored all that much, how her life is growing up. It maybe half a chapter, with the other half having Team 7 returned to the Leaf. It maybe awhile, before I post chapter 7. As always suggestions and reviews are welcomed.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 7: Temari. Team 7 returns to the Leaf

(Half of this chapter is going to be about Temari's life and the other half will be when Naruto and Team 7 return to the Leaf.

Sitting on top of the wall that surrounded the Hidden Sand Village was a young girl. Currently she was looking out towards the desert lost in thought. Temari Subaku had been given the day off from missions, which was a rarity. She tried to enjoy anytime she got off, but couldn't. Her upbringing had caused this. Having nothing to do at the moment, she decided to reflect back upon her life.

13 years ago

Temari was a happy at the moment. Her mother was soon due to have another boy. She already had a brother a year younger than her already. His name was Kankuro. They played together a lot, but he always wanted to play with dolls and paint his face with his mothers makeup. She chalked this up to being that he was still a baby.

Right now she was in her room playing with a fan her mother had given her. Suddenly she heard screaming coming from her mothers room. Deciding to investigate, she left her room and ran towards the room. Upon reaching there, she seen many people standing in front of the door.

"Is my mommy ok? Why is she screaming?" she asked. They didn't respond. She was about to try and get in, but a hand grabbed her. Looking up she saw Baki, who was a friend of her fathers.

"Mr. Baki, whats wrong with my mommy?" Temari asked. "Your mother is having the baby right now, so you can't see her yet." Baki said. Temari instantly cheered up and couldn't wait to meet her new brother.

Hearing people behind her, she turned around and saw her father with a old woman and several other people she didn't know. They were carrying some sort of pot. Whatever that was inside of it gave her chills.

"Daddy, who are these people and whats in the pot?" she asked. "It doesn't concern you, go back your room!" He said. And with that, he and the others entered the room. Being curious, she decided stay there.

Sitting in a chair, she kept looking down the hallway at her mothers room. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard "How dare you do this to me! I don't want that thing in my baby!" That was her mothers voice. "You have no choice in the matter! Begin!" Her father yelled.

Her mother began screaming even louder. Temari started crying. She wanted to know what was going on. After several minutes, the screaming stopped. Temari was about to get up, but then she heard her mother yell "I curse you, this godforsaken village and my baby!" And then there was silence.

The door opened and her father along with the other people walked out. In the old lady's arms was a baby with red hair. "Daddy? Is mommy ok? Is that my brother? Can I see him?" Temari asked.

"No! You are forbidden to be around him! Gaara is a weapon for the Sand now! And as for your mother, she is dead. Now go to your room! I won't tell you again!" He yelled.

Tears formed in her eyes as she ran back to her room. Once she got to her room, she threw herself on the bed and broke down and cried. "Why did mommy have die? Why can't I see my brother? I'm scared." She sobbed. She eventually fell asleep.

7 years later

A lot had happened since that day. Temari and Kankuro were being taught how to be Shinobi. But right now, Temari was walking down the street with a teddy bear in her hand. Over the years, she had only seen Gaara in passing. He looked like a younger version of her father. Temari would always watch Gaara when he played at the playground, but she still wasn't allowed to meet him.

As she arrived at the playground, she noticed she was early. Attaching a note to the bear, she left it where Gaara would find it. The note said: To Gaara. She went and hid and waited for him to get there. About ten minutes later Gaara arrived and began to look around for other kids to play with. He began to cry when there was no one around.

Temari wanted so badly to rush out hug him, but she knew her father would find out if she did. Calming her self down, she watched as he found the bear and read the note. He quickly looked around to see if anyone was there, but there wasn't. He hugged the bear and called out "Tha..nk, who ever you are." And began to play.

Temari quickly left and headed home. Days later, she had heard that her uncle had been killed. Her uncle had been raising Gaara. But the rumors she heard was that Gaara had killed him. Over the years she had learned what was in that pot that night. But she still couldn't understand why Gaara would do such a thing.

Later that week, her and Kankuro were sitting in living room waiting for their father to get there. Hearing the door open, she saw her father, Baki, and Gaara enter the house.

"Your uncle is dead. He tried to kill Gaara, but failed. From now own Gaara will be living here and training with you two. Baki here will be your sensei. Do not anger Gaara what so ever. I expected you three to become shinobi." Her father said. He then left.

Baki told them he would return the next day to begin training. Kankuro went to go work on his puppets, leaving Temari and Gaara in the living room. "Hey Gaara. I'm glad to finally meet you. Wanna hang out?" Temari asked.

"No." Gaara said in a monotone. Temari walked over to him, but immediately sand started to form around him. She stopped when she saw this. Temari had heard about this happening. "Please Gaara. I want to hug you. Your my baby brother. Did you know that I'm the one who left you that teddy bear?" She asked.

Gaara was briefly shocked but regained his self. "I don't care. Things like that are meaningless to me now. I only live for my self and no others. I only love myself. If you try to approach me again, I will kill you." He said.

After hearing this, Temari couldn't take it anymore and ran to her room. Sitting on her bed, she pulled her knees up to her. Thinking to herself "What happened to make him like this? It has to be that thing inside him. If only father had let me be around him when he was younger, he wouldn't be like this. But no matter, I still love him. At least I can be around him now, but not to close." Being exhausted, she went got a bath and headed to bed.

Back to the present

Even more horrible things had happened after Gaara had joined them. She had learned that her Father had sent assassins every so often to try and kill him, her uncle being the last official one. But people were afraid of Gaara and tried to kill him, but no one could ever touch him. She had tried to tell him that he shouldn't kill people at random, but he never listened.

Fear washed over her when she remembered when she saw Gaara in his full Shukaku form. It had taken him almost all day to calm down and return to normal. Temari still had nightmares at least three or four times a week about it.

The missions they had weren't very hard, usually Gaara and Kankuro would do most of the work. She tried to stay away from him when he was in one of his moods. One upside to all this training was she discovered that she was a wind type. She was happy about this. Her mother had been one of the greatest in the village. Temari was even able to use her mothers battle fan.

When she had time, she would train until she was give out. She wanted to become a great kunoichi one day. But that wasn't all she wanted. One day she wanted to meet a guy who would like her, treat her well, share common goals, interest, and most importantly wouldn't be scared of her brothers or father. (Over in the Land of Fire, a certain blond headed genin sneezed.)

But that would never happened with anyone from the Sand Village. If ever a guy did approach her, once they found out who she was they ran, fearing for their life, either by Gaara or from her father, The 4th Kazekage.

Looking up, she saw the sun beginning to set. Having relived enough bad memories for today, she headed home to get a bath and get ready for bed. Once she was laying in bed, she wondered what would happen to her in the near future. But sleep soon came, taking her to dreamland.

Back in the Land of Fire

As Team 7 approached the Hidden Leaf gate, Naruto thought back to after they had left the Land of Waves. The trip back wasn't very exciting. Sakura was swooning over Sasuke even more. Sasuke was even more emo than before, if that was possible. Naruto figured it had something to do with the fight on the bridge. And Kakashi, that was a different story altogether.

Kakashi had not spoken to Naruto since their argument. He only spoke to Sasuke and Sakura. Naruto was hoping that once they seen the Hokage, the situation would be fixed. Naruto had thought him and his team were making good progress as far as getting along, but since the bridge, things had taken a major u turn.

Coming back to reality, he noticed they were about to enter the Old mans office. Once they were in, Sarutobi looked at everyone of them.

"Ah, I'm glad everyone made it back alright. Kakashi mission report." Sarutobi said.

"Well I'm sure you received my message concerning the Demon brothers. Once we left there, we had no encounters with enemy ninja until we were almost to Tazuna's house. The one they sent was Zabuza Momochi. We fought for a bit, but I was caught in a Water Prison jutsu. I could find no way to escape, so I ordered my team to take the bridge builder and run. They were about to, but Naruto decided to free me. He got lucky in the way he did it. Once I was free, I defeated Zabuza and a tracker ninja appeared and took him away." Kakashi said. He then paused for a moment before continuing.

"Having to use my Sharingan, I collapsed from exhaustion. Once I had recovered enough, I figured out that the tracker was in league with Zabuza. So I taught my team the tree walking exercise, so they would be better prepared for the up coming fight. Sasuke and Sakura learned it pretty quickly, but Naruto was barely able to learn it in time. After about a week, we returned to the bridge to protect Tazuna while he finished it. Zabuza and the tracker reappeared and we fought again." Kakashi said, again pausing for a second, before continuing.

"As I fought Zabuza, Sasuke and Naruto fought the tracker ninja. I wasn't able to see their fight. But according to Sasuke, neither him or Naruto were able to beat him. Sasuke was put in a death state with senbon. I then felt an unnatural chakra flow. But as I was about to finish Zabuza, the tracker appeared and took the blow. Gato then appeared with a lot of men, but Zabuza killed him, before he died. I, along with Naruto made shadow clones, and with the help of the villagers, we drove them off. Once the bridge was completed, we returned." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi sat for moment before speaking. "I did receive the message. But upon knowing the mission was beyond a C rank, you should have at least requested back up. But I am pleased that the mission was completed and no one was hurt. But I do have one question, why haven't you already taught them the tree walking exercise?" he asked.

"Well I mainly wanted to focus on teamwork before I taught them anything like that. But now for a serious matter, Naruto. He doesn't listen to orders very well. He even made up a story about how he injured the tracker ninja with a jutsu. I for one have never seen him use any like what he described. I recommend that he be suspend from duty for at least a week, maybe two." Kakashi said.

Sarutobi was taken back by this. He looked over to Naruto and saw that he looked very sad. "Um, very well, two weeks it is. If you will all leave, ill have a word with Naruto about his actions." Sarutobi said.

Once everyone was gone, Sarutobi asked "Alright Naruto, I want you to tell me what really happened. Even though Kakashi is a Jonin, I can tell he wasn't truthful about some things he said. I know that you won't lie to me."

"Your right he didn't explain everything. I'll start at the point he got caught in the Water Prison. Kakashi once said "Those who break the rules are thrash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum." So I was going by this. I could see that only Kakashi would be able to beat Zabuza, so I formed a plan to free him. I tried to get Sasuke to help and leave Sakura to guard Tazuna, but both were unwilling to help. So I distracted him with shadow clones while I transformed into a giant shuriken. I then had one of my clones throw me and a real shuriken at the real Zabuza. He caught the real one and dodged the fake. Once I was passed him, I threw a kunai at him, forcing him to release the jutsu. Then Kakashi handled it from there." Naruto said as he paused for a minute.

"Everything about the training is true, but I'm sure you knew that I was already able to do the tree walking. The morning before the battle, I awoke and found out that I had been left behind. Tsunami had told me that Kakashi wanted me to rest. When I arrived at the bridge I could tell that two separate battles we being fought. I sent a shadow clone with an Extended time seal on it to help Sasuke while I figured out how to beat Haku's ice mirrors. Once I came up with a plan, I came up to the outside and got Sasuke out of there using the Replacement jutsu. Once he was out, I created a shadow clone to use a high ranking fire jutsu and I used my fan to increase its power, which destroyed the mirrors and injured Haku. But before I entered the fight, the Fox tried to make me use its power but I forced it back. Kakashi felt this." Naruto said.

Naruto paused again before continuing. "Everything up to the defeat of Zabuza and Gato is true. The day before we left Kakashi asked me how I beat Haku. I told him about the combo jutsu, but he didn't believe me. He said that it was because I used the Fox's power. I know I have hidden my abilities, but a Shinobi shouldn't reveal his moves unless necessary. I then yelled at him for not believing me and for focusing more on Sasuke and Sakura. I then stormed off, and we haven't talked since." Naruto said.

Sarutobi sat there for a few minutes before he spoke. "I see. That was a great plan you used. Its true one shouldn't abandon their teammates. The tree walking exercise should have already been taught during your first week as a team. I'm even further impressed with how you approached the battle between the tracker ninja and Sasuke. Thats how a ninja, if they have the opportunity, should preform in battle. Your right about keeping abilities hidden, but you should have at least informed Kakashi that you knew several jutsus other than Shadow clones. I believe you when you said, you didn't use It's power." Sarutobi said. He then paused for a minute.

"Hm, Kakashi should focus on everyone, not just ones he thinks would make better ninja. Disagreements often happen on missions like this. But its sad when a teacher doesn't believe one of his students. Ill have a word with him later about it. Now during this time off, Naruto you should continue your training. Ill also inform Kakashi that you do indeed know many different styles of jutsu. Over all, I'm proud of you, keep up the good work." Sarutobi said.

"Thanks Old Man. Ill definitely keep on training. Well see you later." Naruto said. He then left the office. Sarutobi said to his self "Uh, what a troublesome fellow Kakashi is. Hopefully they will be able to work out as a team. Like I said earlier thought, things have become more interesting since Naruto has become a ninja. The future generation does indeed carry the Will of Fire." He than began to work on the mountain of paperwork on his desk.

Once Naruto had left, he pondered what to do. It was in the middle of the afternoon. They had just gotten back, so training should wait until tomorrow. He decided to go visit Iruka.

Once he arrived at the Academy, he found Iruka in the classroom. "Ah, Naruto what brings you here?" Iruka asked. "Well I just recently got back from my mission and decided I'd come see you. I know that your busy, but I was wondering if you would like to come over this evening for dinner. There are somethings I would like talk with you about." Naruto said.

"I would be glad to. But you cooking food other than ramen? This I gotta see. What time?" Iruka asked.

"Hey! I've been eating other foods besides ramen lately. I guess around six. Oh, here is my new address. See ya then!" Naruto said handing him a piece of paper. And then he left.

When Iruka arrived at the address Naruto gave him, he was impressed. After knocking on the door, Naruto let him in. "Well Iruka sensei, what do you think of my place?" Naruto asked.

"Well its really nice. If you don't mind me asking, how did you afford it?" Iruka asked. "Thats one of the things I was going to discuss with you, but first lets eat." Naruto said.

Their meal consisted of steamed rice, chicken, pork,fish, mixed vegetables, miso soup and tea. Once done, they went to the living room. "Naruto that was a very good meal. Thank you." Iruka said. "Your welcome. First of all Iruka sensei, I want to thank you for all of your help back when I was in the Academy. I know I wasn't the best student, but if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be a ninja right now." Naruto said.

"Your welcome Naruto. But I can tell something is troubling you." Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

"You see sensei, once the Old Man promoted me, he told me who my parents were. They left me this house, all sorts of scrolls and books that have jutsu and everything I could ever want to know. Since we are so close, I wanted to tell you who they were." Naruto said. Iruka smiled when he heard this and motioned for him to continue.

"They were Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze." Naruto said. Iruka was shocked. "I wasn't expecting that. But now that I look at you, all the evidence is there. Are you angry at him for sealing the Fox in you?" Iruka asked.

"I was shocked myself. But I understand why he chose me, and I'm not mad at him. I have a favor to ask Sensei." Naruto said. "Sure, ask." Iruka said.

"Well you see, with all these scrolls and books, I've been training like crazy. But there is one thing I've been having trouble with. Genjutsu. I was hoping you might could help me learn the basics about it." Naruto said.

"I would love to help you. Come by in the evenings after my class and ill help you out. The day after tomorrow we can start training." Iruka said. "Thanks a bunch Iruka sensei." Naruto said. "Well its getting late, I'd better be getting home. Again thanks for the dinner." Iruka said.

Once Iruka had left, Naruto decided to look through all the stuff he had gotten from Zabuza's hideout. There were scrolls that contained many water jutsus, which included, The Hidden Mist, Water Dragon, Giant Vortex, Water Clone, Water Shark Bomb, Water Prison, Exploding Water Shockwave, and Water Wall. There was also several scrolls on kenjutsu.(sword technique.)

He decided he would learn some of the lower water jutsus, being that water was a fairly easy element to use. And he was also going to learn how to use Guillotine, he needed a way to carry it with out it being noticed, but could have easy access to it. Deciding to figure out all that out in the morning, he got his father's journal and read the next entry.

_Entry 2_

_Our team is doing good. Fugaku still acts all emo sometimes. Jiraiya has been training us in all sorts of cool jutsu. He even showed us one of his toads that can be summoned. There pretty cool. Our missions have been going good. We have had several C,B and a few A rank ones. Like escort, dealing with bandits,border patrol,and capturing rogue ninja. The Chunin exams are coming up, and Sensei said he would nominate us for them. He also said that if I become one, he would take me on as his apprentice. Jiraiya sensei said he is very impressed with my skills and believes ill become one of the greatest ninja ever. I know, I rule! _

O_h, I forgot to write about Tsume. We get along great. She isn't one of those fan girls, like some of the other Kunochi are. Tsume and her ninja hound work well together. And it can even talk, how cool is that!? I kinda have a crush on her, but she doesn't feel the same way as me. But we still hangout when were not on missions. Well I guess that is all for now._

_Minato_

Naruto was laughing. Apparently Sasuke's dad was just like him, all emo and stuff. Kiba's mom sounds cool though. And Jiraiya sounds like he would be fun to hang out with. A yawn escaped from him and he decided it was time for bed. Once Naruto got into bed, he instantly fell asleep.

Authors note:

I hope I wrote Temari right. Even though her life isn't focused on much in the canon, I feel that something similar to what I wrote probably happened. She may be strong and tough, but I believe she has nice and caring side also. Even though Kakashi is fun to bash, he will eventually come to respect Naruto, I would say around the preliminaries. But I do plan on Naruto getting him back. I won't tell, but it will be pretty good. Sakura is also going to start growing up around that same time. And Sasuke will pretty much be the same as he is in the canon. Also, I'm impressed on how many people like my story so far. I was never expecting it to be so popular. And as always suggestions and comments are welcomed.


End file.
